PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Anemia continues to disproportionately affect marginalized women in resource-poor countries. In Africa/SE Asia, over 270 million women of reproductive age are anemic. Iron deficiency anemia causes 18% of maternal deaths worldwide. Multiprong approaches are needed to reduce the prevalence of anemia and the negative impact on family health. Every menstrual cycle, women lose 14 to 19 mg of iron; this is iron that anemic women need to lead healthier lives. Though the relationships between iron loss from menstruation, absorption of dietary intake of iron, storing iron, and the impacts on hematologic parameters are complex, higher levels of menstrual blood loss are associated with lower hemoglobin values. The levonorgestrel intrauterine system is a highly effective contraceptive product that also generally reduces menstrual blood loss. In research spanning over four decades, the product consistently raises hemoglobin levels and increases iron stores in broad populations of women, but particularly for women with heavy menstrual bleeding. This product is not widely available in resource-poor countries, due to higher costs relative to other contraceptives. As a potential tool to alleviate anemia, the levonorgestrel intrauterine system has never been adequately tested. Previous research has never focused on anemic women, nor used proper scientific approaches to determine if the product can significantly increase hemoglobin and iron levels via reducing menstrual blood loss. The overall goal of the proposed research is to give anemic women in Kenya an opportunity to try the levonorgestrel intrauterine system and with improved scientific approaches, measure the impact on hemoglobin and iron stores. In this randomized trial, the comparison product will be oral contraceptives containing iron supplement pills, which are widely available and used in Kenya. If the levonorgestrel intrauterine system is found to work as hypothesized, then the product can become another tool to alleviate anemia among reproductive-aged women, resulting in healthier living and healthier beginnings to pregnancy when desired.